The Earth and the Sea
by sephiroth12285
Summary: AU obviously, adapted for the Legend of Korra universe, but as the anti-bending revolution begins to take shape in Republic City the coming of the Avatar also heralds the coming of a mysterious sea monster which for 15 years has sunk ships in the South Seas, but little does the world know that this sea monster has ties with one certain Chief of Police.
1. Chapter 1 Divine Providence

A/N: Well I have been thinking about a 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea crossover, but none of the animes I really knew really fit anywhere close to what would be a workable time period. Until I decided upon the world of Avatar, more specifically the Legend of Korra...now this will be obviously a bit AU (ok a bit would be a understatement lol) with stories from characters adapted for the story and such especially the Nautilus. For the story I'll be combining aspects from the book and the 1954 Disney Movie as well for characters too.

Anyway I hope you'll enjoy it and I got some events planned especially with the involvement of Captain Nemo with other characters from the books to make their own appearance.

* * *

Chapter 1

Divine Providence

One hundred feet below the ocean surface, somewhere in the South Seas northwest of Whale Tail Island was from stem to stern exactly seventy meters, and its maximum breadth is eight meters. The vessel was double-hulled built from the strongest metals that only its designer and creator was only able to produce. As the metallic vessel cruised through the sea music could be heard from within its hull, near the center of the ship was the salon.

The salon for a vessel such as the one traveling below the ocean surface was exceptionally well furnished compared to most sea-going vessels with a library, a display table containing boxed collections of valuable oceanic specimens that are currently unknown to the outside world, expensive paintings, and several collections of jewels. Adjoined with the salon was a lavish dining room and the first of two prominent features of the salon was an impressive orate organ. The high-pieces of furniture, of black violet ebony inlaid with brass, supported upon their wide shelves a number of books uniformly bound.

Seated before it, playing a haunting, but impressive musical upon the impressive looking instrument as the music being emulated from it echoed throughout the halls of the ship, was a tall reticent man in his early fifties with black hair, with gray hair on the sides, and a full beard, tall with a straight nose and wide-set brown eyes. The organ player was also dressed in a red waist-length robe with a black slash tied around the waist holding it close while the man wore gray pants with black polished shoes and a white cravat to complete his attire.

As the song neared its end a young sixteen year old child entered the room wearing a white turtle neck sweater with blue pants that had a red line going down the side of the leg starting from the hip with black shoes. He had black hair, but he had stern looking green eyes and a fair skin complexion. He quietly approached before stopping near the organ, but the man playing was aware of the young man's presence as he stopped playing to speak with him.

"What is it Jules?"

"Father I thought you should know we are picking up chatter from the surface. I think we have another pirate vessel and right now it's stalking a transport vessel on route to Republic City from the South Pole."

"I see…announce all crewmembers to report to their stations and to prepare to bring the Nautilus up to surface depth." Jules's father ordered as he rose up turning to face him, but by the time he saw his ten year old son the young man was hurrying to the bridge to relay his orders to everyone else. The captain of the vessel made his way to the bridge following after his son before ascending the winding metal stairway leading up to the wheelhouse of the ship.

Waiting on the bridge beside his son were four other members of the crew dressed in blue uniforms with the red lining on the side of their pants as Jules's. One was behind the steering wheel of the ship while another crew member stood next to him handling the dive plane controls. Two other crew members stood at their stations, at the power control for the engines and the other at the Propulsion Switch near the Map Roller.

"Ascend three degrees, slow and maintain distance as we near the surface from the vessels." The Captain spoke as the crew obeyed the order of their captain as the crew member at the dive plane controls adjusted the planes accordingly before another crewmember standing by the power control adjusted the ballast control wheel with the vessel beginning to tilt upward heading towards the surface.

Quietly surfacing with the night sky above them with a full moon provided some illumination over the ocean surface. Jules was standing by his father as the Captain stepped towards the wheel as the crewmember that had been steering the ship stepped aside to allow the captain to take the helm. He looked out at the sea before him seeing the two ships in the distance, but soon signs of a fight between the two vessels broke out.

Looking over his shoulder at his son the Captain spoke, "Go below and secure yourself Jules...I rather not have you up here."

The young man hesitated at first, but Jules ultimately complied with his father's wishes. As he watched his son descend down the spiral stairwell to the lower deck of the ship the Captain was adrift in memories for a moment as he recalled a brighter moment in his life from many years ago.

* * *

(30 years ago)

On the outskirts of a seaside town an academy built on the cliff overlooking the sea. It was mid day as a young man with black hair and brown eyes with a fair skin complexion was looking out at the ocean dressed in light green school uniform. He was memorized by the sea, so much so that he didn't heard footsteps approaching from behind as someone closed his eyes suddenly.

"Come on Lin we're twenty years old," The black haired man mused with a smile. Behind him a young and beautiful black haired woman with sharp green eyes removed her hands. She was wearing similar school uniform like her friend.

"Sorry, but it's too much fun." Lin Beifong replied with a laugh.

"There you two are," A new voice called out as the two turned their heads to see another man about their age yet a year older with a bald head and blue eyes, who of course was wearing similar uniform to theirs. "It is time for the graduation ceremony, so hurry up you two."

"Alright Tenzin, but you should lighten up a little. Come on Dakkar," Lin called as Dakkar followed.

* * *

"Captain," A crew member asked as the Captain returned to present day as he fixed his eyes once more on the two ships in the distance.

"Which one is the pirate vessel," The Captain asked. A lifetime ago he was Dakkar of the Southern Water Tribe, but now he was Captain Nemo.

"The smaller vessel we have confirmed a pirate flag, the ship belongs to the Sea Devils," The crewmember reported passing the spyglass to Captain Nemo allowing the fifty year old man to observe the two ships ahead. Despite the darkness the lights from the ships combined with the fight happening between them illuminated the area enough at the right moments for the Captain to see a blood red flag with a skull and devil horns upon it.

Putting the spyglass away Captain Nemo gripped the wheel as he commanded, "Stand by engines," Nemo began as the men carried out his orders with the ship's engines starting up once more. "Half ahead," The ship began moving as the hum of the engines could be heard as the Captain steered the ship until he had a clear path aimed directly at the pirate ship as it was exchanging fire with the cargo ship.

Like a silent killer the ship advanced upon the pirate ship, but suddenly a huge explosion from the cargo ship caused a momentarily look of surprise to appear on the captain's face as he watched the cargo ship beginning to rapidly sink below the waves. A surge of anger arose within him as his grip tightened around the wheel, but his expression was calm and stern…yet the evidence of his building anger at the terrible act was clear in his brown eyes.

"COLLISION SPEED FULL!" Captain Nemo commanded as his voice was heard through the speaking tube clear to the engine room where a crewmember turned a control level replying.

"Collision speed full!"

The ship rapidly accelerated as the sound of the engine had become louder giving the sound of some terrible creature from myth as the vessel was speeding towards the pirate ship as the vile crew aboard the eighty year old Fire Nation navy vessel was too occupied with their victory to realize the danger they were in. The water was rushing pass the wheelhouse and over the metal arc that linked with the top front of the wheelhouse down the front of the ship to the ramming plow granting the ship a more menacing appearance as the lights within the wheelhouse appeared to be eyes behind the layer of water rushing pass the viewing ports.

The hum of the engines grew louder as the ship moved faster towards the pirate ship about to ram it head on.

* * *

Near the pirate ship a lone survivor from the cargo ship, despite odds had managed to survive. Well as far as human survivors went she was the only one, but there was technically another. A polar bear dog poked its head above the surface as it found a large chunk of wood to grab onto while the young woman was glaring at the ship ahead of her planning on retaliating, but to the distance the humming sound of the speeding submarine boat drew her attention.

The bright lights that looked like eyes just under the surface of the water was heading straight for the bow of the pirate ship with no signs of slowing down.

At this point the pirates finally realized the danger coming straight at them as the helmsman in obvious panic began turning the ship hard to port, but it only gave the oncoming _sea monster _a clean shot at the Starboard side. Using Waterbending the young woman quickly pushed herself and her polar bear dog companion away from the pirate ship. The monster hit the hull head on as the _monster _went straight through it not even slowing down.

The monster kept going while a monstrous explosion caused by a combination of an internal explosion from the engine room mixed with the explosive jelly the pirates had on board blew the ship killing all onboard as the bellowing smoking carcass of the pirate ship quickly vanished below the surface. The woman was in shock at what happened. One minutes pirates vicious attacked the vessel before explosive jelly bombs hurled at the vessel sunk it giving her very little time to act and then after that a _monster _of some kind sinks the Pirate Ship.

"Naga…maybe I should have stayed in the South Pole." Korra commented as she tried to cling to the piece of debris that kept them afloat. As they drifted helplessly with the tide carrying them with only the moon and the stars above them as the only light source while the rest of the ocean around them was dark and foreboding. A eerie calm had settled around them, but for once the young woman who had ran away from the White Lotus Compound at the South Pole was regretting her actions somewhat.

But nothing compared to being unable to prevent the loss of the cargo ship and its crew, which was why Korra almost felt no pity for the pirates who had met their demise not too long ago by the mysterious sea monster. As she thought about it Korra did remember hearing the rumors and tall tales of a powerful sea monster that had been terrorizing the south seas of the world sinking pirate ships, slave traders, and ships carrying illegal goods and such.

Yet never once was there a report of civilian vessels coming under attack from the reported devil of the sea that claimed hundreds of ships in the last fifteen years. As a result some dismissed claims of such a sea monster existing as some tall tale pirates or other criminals who operated on the oceans to cover up double crossings and such.

But now Korra had seen the monster with her own eyes and was now among the very small few people alive to have seen it and lived.

"It's like some of the rumors claimed, glowing eyes and a loud humming sound as it approaches moving faster than any known large sea creature," Korra said speaking to Naga.

For the past eight hours the two were helpless with nowhere to really go and at the mercy of the tides, but as the morning sun rose up from below the horizon a fog bank had set in. Weak and tired as she felt her body becoming numb despite using firebending to keep herself from freezing to death the young Avatar in training saw something…a shadowy visage in the fog.

_What is that? Is it Land?_

Calling upon what strength remained in her limbs the young Avatar made her way through the fog to the faint shadow she saw, but as she got closer the fog lessened and before her was a metal construct unlike anything she had seen before. She almost could believe her eyes, but undaunted she moved closer until she could touch the metal plating of the vessel before her.

"Naga, are you seeing this? A submarine, but," Korra began as she almost couldn't believe it. She remembered hearing about the submarines created during the last days of the one hundred year war which were powered by waterbending, but since then no one else had managed to create working submarine that was more self-sufficient in the sense it could travel on its own power without the need of Waterbenders and remain underwater for extended periods of time unlike the one hour time limit for the submarines used on the Invasion of the Fire Nation capital.

Korra kept touching the armored plating surface of the ship as Naga carefully climbed onto the deck finally finding a place to rest after being in the water for so long. Resting on the metal deck for a few minutes Korra was breathing hard from exhaustion, but slowly strength was returning to her. Standing once again Korra made her way towards what was obviously the bow of the ship while Naga remained near the stern of the ship resting near a hatch that was underneath the Dorsal Fin of the ship.

The young Avatar found an entrance into the bowls of the ship, but so far she saw no one.

Cautiously the young woman descended into the ship, which to her surprise the interior was as bright as day inside. The interior was unlike anything she had seen on a ship, but the room Korra had entered into was the chart and navigation room where on the right side of the wall was a pair of large maps contained behind a glass sheet while to her left were holding shots for rolled up maps and charts needed for navigation while the room before her had other instruments needed for navigation and on the ceiling some pipes could be seen with a meter-like device labeled _reserve air _was visible while on the walls to her right near the charts were display dials and meters mounted onto the walls.

Korra stopped at the hand railing at the bottom of the stairs looking over the room before going right to proceed down the second set of steps as she began poking around. She was hesitant to call out to anyone, but even so the ship seemed deserted yet something inside her told her to keep quiet as the young Avatar continued her exploration seeing an open door that went under the stairwell of which she had entered the ship from leading deeper into the ship.

Passing through a short hallway Korra entered the Nautilus's salon which was well lit thanks to its electric lightning. The young woman was surprised by the décor of the room as its priceless works of arts and collections of specimens as well as the organ that could be seen on the opposite side of the salon were certainly eye catching.

But yet there was still no sign of anyone aboard.

"Uh, hello," Korra called out hesitantly, but there was no response so Korra proceeded inside carefully.

After stopping to look at the small water fountain near the entrance Korra saw the circular window on the starboard side of the ship was open allowing her to look out into the open ocean before her. But while looking around for any sign of the crew she did not notice someone sneaking up. Feeling something was wrong the young Avatar turned around in a snap expecting a person attempt to sneak up on her.

A sound prompted her to look down where she saw an Otter-Penguin that was smaller than the ones usually seen in the South Pole. It was roughly as tall as a four year old child leading the Avatar to wonder if it was a very young Otter-Penguin or it had some kind of stunned growth disability. The small creature looked up at Korra was a rather blank expression which was typical to their species, but yet Korra noticed the red collar around its neck with a N insignia dangling from it providing an obvious sign that it was a domesticated pet.

"Uh…Hi…are you alone on this ship?"

The Otter-Penguin kept looking at her blankly.

"Oh why am I asking you can't talk, guess I was out in the water for too long." Korra said with a sigh while at the same time she rubbed her forehead with her left hand before the Otter-Penguin waddled off.

A few moments later a loud ringing sound began to echo throughout the ship alarming the young woman as she quickly looked around the room seeing that the Otter-Penguin had went over to a small concealed button on the wall near the organ that triggered some kind of alarm. Panicking and deciding a small enclosed space like the one she was in was a bad idea of a place to fight especially since it was underwater the young woman hurried to exit the ship.

But while she passed through the navigation room she heard rushing feet below her. Without wasting time Korra hurried up to the deck where Naga was waiting. Yet before she reached the stern four men wearing brown diving suits with oxygen tanks on their backs and metal-sphere shaped helmets with hoses attached to the tanks on the back. One of them climbed onto the deck of the ship carrying a large wrench while another came with a hammer in its hands. But the other two began using waterbending to make their way onto the deck of the ship before drawing water from the sea to envelope their arms to form large tentacles for battle. Using waterbending herself Korra knocked two of the non-bender divers into the water before using Firebending to deal with the Waterbenders using the sudden use of an opposite element to catch them off guard. Her first attacked surprised the first waterbender knocking him back, but the second one was ready for Korra's attack.

The second waterbender did better against Korra, but using two waterbending strikes from the ocean and then followed up by a quick firebending strike knocked the second waterbender backwards putting him into position for Naga to attack the diver from behind knocking the diver into the ocean.

"To think the Avatar of all people would assault my crew and invade my ship," Captain Nemo spoke as Korra walked over to the top of the boarding hatch from which she had exited from.

"Are you the captain of this ship?"

"Indeed I am, but I assume you were with those pirates are you not?"

"NO I AM NOT!" Korra snapped.

"I see, so how exactly did you arrive here? A passenger on the unfortunate cargo ship that pirate ship sank?"

"Yes I was."

"So what do you intend now, attack more of my crew and take over the ship," Nemo inquired with staring at the young female Avatar with harsh eyes.

"I need to get to Republic City and I don't know if I can trust you."

"I see, but I ignore the laws of the world and the fact you assaulted members of my crew is something I am having difficulty overlooking." Nemo said while he slowly slid his left hand onto a gold device near the base of the stairwell leading onto the deck of the ship that appeared similar to a sundial in appearance with a gold and black turn handle upon it.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"This," Nemo replied causally as he turned the switch activating one of the defensive measures upon his ship as Korra suddenly felt a jolt of electricity surge through her body paralyzing her. The young woman screamed in pain for a few moments until Nemo shut it off causing a worn down Avatar to fall stumble down the stairs before collapsing.

The last thing Korra saw was Captain Nemo standing over her while his son Jules approached from behind his father.

* * *

A/N: the song Captain Nemo was playing on his organ was, of course, Johann Sebastian Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor, BWV 565. Also the Nautilus in this story borrows its external appearance from the 1954 movie as well as a bit of its internal appearance too. However its size and dimensions as well as some parts of it will be alerted for the sake of story and for making it a little closer to the book as well. The same for Nemo…I decided for him go a little more based on the Disney version, but of course I will be including parts of the Captain Nemo from the book such as a modified story of his origins based from those given in the Mysterious Island.


	2. Chapter 2 Mobilis in Mobili

A/N: Thanks for the review, but I was kinda hoping for more before posting this second chapter. Reception for it wasn't as good as I was hoping for, but yet not quite as bad as I had feared so it evens out I guess lol. Anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you will enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 2

Mobilis in Mobili

(Mobile within the mobile element (rough Latin)

After an unknown amount of time Korra began to regain consciousness, but as her vision cleared the smell of fresh sea air revitalized her. But she was soon fully aware of her current position and it was the fact that she along with her pet Naga were both tied to the dorsal fin of the ship with chains as the vessel was cursing along the ocean surface. Korra began struggling against the chains trying to get free, but the men who tied her up did a very good job and she couldn't risk using firebending because she ran the risk of injuring Naga.

"Don't try to escape otherwise my father will submerge the Nautilus so fast you will either be a hundred feet under or swimming in the middle of nowhere," Jules spoke as he stood a safe distance from Korra while standing behind him were two older men dressed in crewmember attire. One of them was a man in his late forties with brown hair and piercing blue eyes and a tan skin complexion while the other was older in his late fifties with gray hair and blue eyes.

"Your father?"

"Yes, but you can call him Captain Nemo of the Nautilus."

"The Nautilus, you mean this ship," Korra asked while Jules nodded his head. "But you can't keep me tied to this metal thing like this. It's not civilized?"

"Avatar," Captain Nemo began as he joined his son on the deck, "I am not what you call a civilized man! I have done with society entirely, for reasons which are good to me. I do not therefore obey its laws, and I strongly advise that you do not make such mentions before me again."

"Then why exactly are sinking pirate ships…are you guys vigilantes?"

"That's a crude comparison, but I suppose it is close to the truth and you are a crude person yourself from what I am seeing so far. I like to think of myself as an avenger who strikes down those who commit unjust acts and I side with the oppressed when the powerful oppress them. But I am my own master and if I must be tied to nation then let it be the sea herself and the Nautilus the Sword of the Sea," Nemo declared while keeping a stern expression upon her face.

"So what do you intend on doing with me, ok I attacked your men, but they freaked me alright? I didn't know what to expect from them."

"That is what I am debating right now, but since it was the sea that brought you I am considering letting the sea claim you," Nemo replied harshly. A few tense moments passed before Nemo said, "However out of consideration for Avatar Aang I may be inclined to not cast you out to sea. Out of consideration of our old friendship I'll spare you young lady, but you must agree that you will not cause any trouble for me."

"Well, uh, ok, but I have to get to Republic City."

"I don't want my ship seen, but I will drop you off within traveling distance. I'll deposit you on the shore a few miles outside of the city where I won't be seen," Nemo replied. "Although I have my doubts about your effectiveness as an Avatar I will at least allow you to go to Republic City, but I do wish to inquire as to why?"

Korra sighed before replying, "It's because I am going there to learn Airbending from Tenzin, Avatar Aang's son."

"I see, I actually knew Tenzin years ago."

"You know him?"

"I think suffice to say we were old school acquaintances, but I am curious to hear how he is doing. Still strict and serious I take it."

"Well yeah, but he's one of Republic City's leaders and because of that he couldn't train me Airbending at the South Pole as planned," Korra explained.

"I see so you ran away to seek him out at Republic City, so you are impatient as well," Nemo noted with a matter of fact tone.

"HEY!"

"Regardless you shall be taken to Republic City. You can be his problem rather than mines," Captain Nemo said at least as his patience with the Avatar was clearly strained as he returned to the bowels of his vessel. Once Nemo was gone his son Jules turned to face the Avatar who had a rather surprised look on his face.

"You know for a minute there I have to admit I didn't think my father was going to spare you."

"Does he ever keep any kind of prisoners?"

"No he just tosses them overboard. Just trust me when I say if my father wants to get rid of someone he would be much more direct," Jules replied frankly.

* * *

Below them in the Nautilus, Captain Nemo made his way to his cabin near the front of the ship. Compared to the salon of the ship Nemo's own cabin was very sparely furnished save for the absolute essentials like a bed, bathroom, closest and a desk with a chair. Of course being the captain's cabin his room did have duplicates of the meters and instruments as those found on the bridge of the Nautilus so Nemo could keep track of his vessel without being on the bridge. The desk had very few books which had his journal and a few scientific tomes.

Nemo sat down at his desk as he brought out his journal preparing to write in it, but stopped as he brought what was perhaps his greatest treasure he kept in the room. It was a framed photo he brought close so that he could look upon it taken with the first cameras ever created in Republic City. In the photo was a younger Nemo when he still used his original name Dakkar, but also in the photo were his two best friends he had known since like them their parents knew each. He knew Tenzin the son of Avatar Aang and Toph Beifong's daughter Lin through his own father Teo who was the father of one of the Earth Kingdom's greatest inventors as well as a close friend to both Aang and Toph. Like his grandfather Nemo had inherited The Mechanist's scientific genius, but his was argued by some to be on a higher level.

It was that genius that would herald a terrible tragedy later in his life.

"I can't help but wonder your feelings on your successor to the Avatar title. I have my doubts about her, but I suppose a majority of her attitude can be blamed on youth and a serve lack of discipline her instructors likely failed to teach her. Maybe your son can do a better job, but it doesn't restore my hopes for this world," Nemo said speaking to himself mostly, but was soon lost in thought over the photo as he ran one finger near Lin as she and his younger self were sharing a familiar embrace while Tenzin stood beside the two with one hand on Dakkar's shoulder smiling.

* * *

Later that night on the deck of the Nautilus, Jules came up with some fish for Korra's polar bear dog while for the young woman she was given a bowl of sea prunes with a small tray of other delicacies. The young man was also intending on having dinner on the deck with the young Avatar, but unlike her dish his was a little larger yet it also had some food that the Avatar had never seen before. After eating the bowl of sea prunes the young Avatar sampled the dish containing the other delicacies which to her surprise was remarkably good.

Korra suspected, correctly, that the contents were furnished by the sea along, but she had no idea of the nature and method of preparation of them. They were good there was no doubt of it, but yet they held a peculiar flavor which Korra quickly becoming accustom to. The lamp sitting near them allowed Korra to examine the food she was eating closely.

Although she had yet to ask a question Jules suspected what the Avatar might have been thinking as he said, "Most of that dish you are eating is unknown to you, but don't worry you can eat them without fear. Everything you see on my plate and that small sample plate are wholesome and nourishing. My father along with the crew has long renounced the food of the Earth, and no one not even me is never ill now. The crew and I feed on the same food are in excellent state of health."

"Then what you are saying is everything eatable here are the produce of the sea?"

"Yes, as my father said to me…the sea supplies all of his needs. We actually go hunting for fish and other animals as well as harvest other substance and plant life from the ocean floor. It also helps that the cook onboard is a very clever and creative man. He had always wanted to create interesting and new dishes, but now on the Nautilus he can do so," Jules explained as he knew the cook as well as every member aboard the submarine.

"Whoa," Korra said almost admitting to being impressed with the submarine and its crew self-sufficient dependence on the sea. "So where is your mother?"

Jules hung his head down low leading to Korra realize she had touched upon an obviously sensitive subject.

"I never knew my mother; she was killed after I was born."

"Oh I am sorry…I just thought she was onboard or something," Korra said quickly apologizing.

"Well there aren't any women onboard the Nautilus. In fact you are the first woman I have ever seen."

Korra was a bit surprised by that statement, but that brought another question to the young woman's mind.

"Just how long have you been on this boat?"

"My time on this ship has been as long as I can remember. My entire life in fact, but my early months of my life I was with my father after he fled those responsible for my mother's death. He and those you see onboard found a remote deserted island to take refuge on…after some time the Nautilus was built. We left the island and the Nautilus has been our home ever since."

"Wow, so you never went anywhere other than where this ship can go."

"Yes," Jules replied.

"Who was your mother?"

Jules sighed before he replied, "Lin…Lin Beifong, I was born Jules Beifong."

"Beifong, so you're Toph's grandson?" Korra asked her eyes going wide at the infomation.

"Yes, but from what my father and I know my mother was killed after I was born. Those responsible wanted to use me as leverage against my father. But my father and others fought back and saved me from what could have been my demise."

"I am sorry, but…I believe your mother is alive through. Master Katara told me that Lin Beifong was the chief of police of Republic City."

Jules was surprised by this revelation to such that he was left silent.

* * *

The following morning at the South Pole compound home to the Order of the White Lotus, Katara had received word that the cargo ship Korra had likely stowaway on had gone down last night. According to word pirates attacked it, but after it went down the infamous sea monster had sunk the pirate ship avenging the cargo ship according to an airship that had been in the area at the time and heard the radio broadcasted SOS from the cargo ship. Yet it was the loss of the cargo ship that had saddened Katara.

"Korra…it couldn't be, but…"

The aged waterbending master was obviously torn from the apparent loss of the Avatar, but somehow she had a feeling she wasn't gone.

* * *

Later that night Republic City could be seen in the distance as the Nautilus slowly advanced towards the city remaining a distance away from Yue Bay, but they eventually turned making for the shoreline outside the city on its outskirts looking for a remote area of the shore. Captain Nemo came onto the deck as five crew members were preparing the skiff which was concealed under moveable deck plates near the stern of the ship. Using lamps the crew worked quickly while the lights within the Nautilus were shut off to keep anyone from the shore from seeing the vessel outright.

"We will stop near the shore and you will be escorted to the shore. Once we are finished we'll make for the open sea."

"I know we got off on the wrong foot, but thank you Captain," Korra thanked with a bow

"I want none of your gratitude, but I would rather hope you will keep quiet about this submarine and me as well. Jules I want you to oversee the escort and then return once we verified this rumor of your mother's survival. I am asking First Mate Robert here to escort you, once you are done in one week meet me out in the open sea off the coast of Republic City and use this flare gun," Nemo said as he handed his son a specialized flare gun, but that was only one of the things Nemo had given his child for protection. He was also given considerable _currency _to use.

"Yes father," Jules replied looking to the First Mate of the Nautilus and who was without doubt Captain Nemo's right hand man and the man he trusted the most next to his own son. He stood a little taller than the captain, but he appeared older with gray hair, sharp light blue eyes, and a light skin complexion wearing a white sweatshirt and blue pants with seal-skin leather boots.

"Please keep my son out of trouble Robert," Nemo asked while the First Mate was a quiet person, but the trust Nemo had in him was huge and he was very well liked among the crew.

"Aye aye sir," Robert replied with a salute as Korra, Jules along with the First Mate himself entered the skiff with another crewman who handled the oars.

Naga followed them swimming through the water towards the shore as the skiff reached a small remote beach within the safety of a small cove where Korra and the First Mate disembarked, but Jules was hesitant to leave the metallic boat. The young man seemed a bit frightened since this would be the first time ever setting foot on land.

"The land isn't going to bite you," Korra replied poking a little fun at the young man.

"It's not just that, but," Jules began before taking a deep breath and hoping off the skiff and onto dry land. After landing he stood there with his eyes closed before slowly opening them to check if he was alright. Korra laughed at him, but one quick stern look from the First Mate prompted her to be silent. The skiff began its return trip to the Nautilus leaving the three, plus one polar bear dog, behind on the beach.

After making their way up from the cove the group started making their way towards the city trying to reach the main road. As they neared the city they found a small inn along the road near the city limits.

"The keeper looks like he is still awake, but maybe tomorrow we should go towards Air Temple Island, but we'll rest for the evening. I doubt being chained to the dorsal fin of the Nautilus was good for your back." Jules replied while at the mention of it Korra did rub the base of her spine.

"But how do you plan on paying for a bed for the night?"

"My father gave me a little currency to use, but hopefully it should work," Jules replied as the trio walked into the Inn office while Naga waited outside.

The Inn was called Yue Inn, named for the bay Republic City was nestled within, but once inside they saw an old man sitting behind the desk reading a book. He seemed obviously indifferent and his simple attire with a white apron added to this thought. The man had brown eyes a very little gray hair on the top of his head, but he did have a surprising long beard that went half-way down his chest.

"Rooms for three," The Innkeeper asked causally without taking his eyes off his book.

"Yes, but I hope this will cover it," Jules asked while he deposited some gold coins on the table. They weren't Yuans, but the gold coins were large for their size. They were almost the half the size of a person's palm. The Innkeeper recognized this, but his eyes widened at the sight of them prompting him to drop his book and begin examining the coins very closely.

The Innkeeper exchanged a quick look with the young man before smiling, obvious the large gold coins were _more _than adequate. Korra was completely shocked by the so called _currency _Captain Nemo had given his son.

_Tomorrow is going to be interesting. _

* * *

The following morning after enjoying a good night's rest, which Korra enjoyed after having spent considerable time tied to the dorsal fin of the Nautilus. It was close to midday as the group entered Republic City crossing the suspension bridge to enter downtown. Jules was intrigued by the large city landscape as was Korra as the young woman had never seen so many Satomobiles. Eventually the two were crossing through downtown passing through Republic City Park where they came across something going on in the middle of the park. A group of people were gathered around a man wearing dull gray clothes and a hat on his head with a beard and brown eyes holding a megaphone standing atop a platform while behind him was a large billboard of a man wearing a mask.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders," The Protestor began trying to draw the attention of passing citizens. "Then join the Equalists! For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders to live as lower class citizens! Join Amon and together we will tear down the bending establishment!"

"What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world," Korra shouted jumping right into a confrontation with the Protestor much to the displeasure of Jules and the First Mate.

"Oh yeah, let me guess you are a bender?"

"Yeah I am."

"Then I bet you would just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending huh?"

"I am seriously thinking about it," Korra replied crossing her arms over her chest while Jules wanted to face palm himself as Korra was obviously taking the protestor's bait.

"This is what is wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use her power to oppress us," The protestor proclaimed as that was enough to get the crowd that had gathered around him to get all riled up.

"HEY WHAT," Korra shouted now seeing the crowd having been turned on her.

Having had enough Jules stepped in with the First Mate right behind him, an intimidating stare from him prompted the crowd to quiet down.

"I am new to this city and this is the first time I have heard of this anti-bender revelation, so would mind answering some questions?"

"Are you a bender too?"

"Nope just a simple man with no special abilities," Jules answered calming while the protestor grinned.

"Alright what do you want to know?"

"Tell just exactly how is this Amon going to deal with the benders? Is he going to launch some kind of all out genocide campaign against them as the Fire Nation did against the Air Nomads almost two hundred years ago? Or are these Equalists going to be rounding them up and locking up in slave camps like animals?"

The mention of the Fire Nation and the genocide of the Air Nomads disturbed some of the crowd. True they felt the benders of the city were lording over them, but no one wanted to be compared to the terrible Fire Nation which had wiped out the Air Nomads. The Protestor realized he had been backed into a corner as he began sweating, but Jules saw his weakness and like a predator…he went in for the kill.

"I see so the oppressed are going to become the oppressors, so this Amon seeks to become another Fire Lord Sozin and commit mass murder against benders. I am sure the non-benders of this city will happily relate such tales to their children at how they murdered hundreds of benders who likely have children too. All in all we're just going to see a reversal in roles and this equality acquired through force. It kinda makes you wonder what a world like that gained through violence will create. Likely a world where the laws are enforced through brute force which could be hard for those non-benders who end up at the bottom of the ladder, but in the end nothing much will change…just the non-benders or at least some will fill the power gap left by the benders while everyone else who can't climb to the top will be tossed aside. It's just these new _oppressors _will have other means of controlling the city."

The people shaken by Jules words dispersed while leaving the Protestor seething in anger at the quick turnaround.

"You, you traitor," The protestor muttered in frustration.

"I am on no one's side to begin with so I can't be a traitor," Jules replied while he and the First Mate walked away from the protestor with Korra following him.

"That was impressive," Korra said as they walked away.

"My father is good at reading people, something he taught me, but it's something you should learn and maybe you should consider being very careful about what you say."

"That wasn't bad sonny," A voice called out as the trio looked to see an old man in his late fifties wearing a tattered suit with gray hair and a beard. "That loud mouth has been going on and on for days, but it's nice to see someone put that attention freak in his place."

"And you are," Jules inquired while observing the man cautiously.

"The name is Gommu."

"So you live in this park I take it," Korra inquired noticing his attire.

"Indeed I do young lady; I actually live in that bush right over there."

"A bush," Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous," Gommu replied proudly. "This park is quite popular with all of the vagabonds."

"So there are a lot of you…I thought people in Republic City were living it up?"

Gommu laughed before adding, "You have a lot to learn young lady, welcome to Republic City."

"I guess you are right," Korra replied as she began moving on. "Anyway I'll see you around."

"Have a nice day," Gommu said with a friendly wave, but Jules suddenly handed him a large diamond. "Oh my," Gommu began examining the diamond. "Is this what I think it is," The homeless man asked while Jules nodded in response. "Now that is very generous of you, but be careful you hear some folks might go after you if you flash such treasures too much."

"Thanks for the advice," Jules replied as the trio along with Naga moved on leaving the park.

* * *

Later on as the group made their way further downtown, but after awhile they were obviously lost as they couldn't find their way to the bay where they could find a boat to take them to Air Temple Island. After wandering around for a good deal of time the trio saw a small shop where they decided to seek directions or rather Korra decided to do so first.

"Excuse me I am lost, how do you get to Air Temple Island from here?"

The elderly shopkeeper and her young assistant, possibly her son or relative smiled as she began giving directions.

"Certainty its right down this street," but before the old shopkeeper could tell more a red Satomobile, obviously a custom model of some kind with a gold colored emblem on the front came around the corner. "You should get moving young lady it isn't safe here."

Jules, Korra and Robert watched as the red car came to a stop in front of a phonograph shop. Three men stepped out of the car and began to advance upon the shop as its owner was obviously in danger. Their attire alone filed them out as obvious gangsters while the leader of the trio a man with a fair kin complexion and shoulder length brown hair wearing a tan hat with a matching coat approached the owner of the shop.

"Mr. Chung, please tell me you have my money otherwise I can't guarantee that I can protect your fine establishment," the waterbender said cruelly as his accomplish a man wearing black used a display of firebending to drive his point further.

"I am sorry business has been slow, please, take one of my phonographs," Mr. Chung replied offering up a red phonograph as a form of compensation, but the Firebending gangster used a swift fire kick to destroy it.

"My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money or else," The waterbender began, but was interrupted by Korra who stood behind them from across the street.

"Or else what hoodlum," Korra stood there defiant while Jules and the First Mate were annoyed again. They didn't doubt Korra could stop them, but given how hotheaded and short tempered she is the two knew this wasn't going to end well. The gangsters obvious to Korra's identity as the Avatar laughed at her before the leader of the trio attempted to intimidate her.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital."

"You're the only ones who are going to need a hospital, and for your sake," Korra declared before cracking her knuckles "you better hope this is one nearby."

"Just who are you?"

"Why don't you come and find out," Korra dared as the waterbender gangster attempted a waterbender strike, but the Avatar swiftly caught it and sent it right back at the gangster freezing his head in a block of ice.

The man stumbled forward leaving him open for Korra to deliver a swift roundhouse kick that sent him slamming against the front of their car shattering the ice in the process. The gangster dressed in green with a shaved head attempted to attack using Earthbending, but Korra struck first launching the man high into the air with an Earthbending move. The man landed on phone line before slamming into a building sign, then a store overhead tarp before landing back first into fruit stand and then finally onto the ground near their car. The last one Two Toed Ping tried to attack the Avatar with a powerful Firebending blast, but Korra used her own Firebending to cancel it out before seizing his hands. Once Ping was caught the Avatar spun the unfortunate gangster around before the young woman released him throwing the man across the street sending him flying through a clock store window, following which Korra approached to gloat over her fallen foes.

"Got an idea about who I am now chumps?"

A moment later the other two gangsters whom Korra had bested moments ago had recovered and were now fleeing the scene having likely realized her identity, but they stopped to pick up Ping as he had difficulty climbing into the car. However they didn't get far as Korra took up pursuit and began chasing them.

"You are not getting away!"

Using a powerful Earthbending move she knocked the car into the air, but after a rough landing the driver lost control before crashing into another shop. Moments later an alarm was heard as a Metalbending Police Force Airship was hovering over head before several Metalbending officers deployed from the airship using the metal cables within their armor to guide themselves safely to the ground.

"Cool, metalbenders," Korra admitted as this was her first time seeing them in action. "I caught the bad guys for you."

"Arrest them," Officer Saikhan ordered as three officers quickly subdued the recovering members of the Triple Threat Triad with wire cables. But the police officer wasn't done yet as he approached Korra informing her, "You are under arrest too."

"What do you mean I am under arrest? Those were the bad guys over there; they were smashing up a shop."

"From the looks of it you smashed up a lot more than that," Saikhan replied before attempting to use the wires in the right arm of his armor to arrest Korra, but the young woman seized them after dodging them.

"Wait you can't arrest me, let me explain."

"You can explain yourself all you want…down at headquarters," Saikhan shot back before attempt to arrest Korra again, but after dodging a second attempt to capture her limbs with a second set of wires the officer was tackled from behind knocking him to the ground. As Korra mounted Naga to flee the scene two more Metalbenders cops quickly took up pursuit.

"Should we help her?"

"No she got herself into this mess and we did try to warn her," Jules replied as he had enough of bailing Korra out of trouble for today as she watched the young woman fled. "Let's just take a cab to a ferry that could take us to Air Temple Island."

"Yes sir, but if Tenzin is a member of the ruling council then shouldn't we try to see him at city hall?"

"You have a point."

* * *

Effectively leaving Korra to deal with the Metalbender Police Force the two crewmembers from the Nautilus found a cab to take them paying the man in gold coins to take them to the city hall where the duo hoped to get a meeting with councilman Tenzin. If not then they would head for Air Temple Island as originally planned. After exiting the cab the two men entered City hall where they walked over to the reception desk.

"Excuse me where can I find Councilman Tenzin," Jules inquired to the receptionist behind the counter.

"He's in his office, but do you have an appointment," The receptionist inquired, but the First Mate stepped in.

"We don't, but I am an old friend of Tenzin tell him Dakkar's assistant Robert is here to see him if you would be so kind."

"I see…I can make no promises, but you can wait right over there."

"Thank you," The First Mate replied as Jules and he headed over to an area with some benches where the two began to wait for the Airbending Master.

Jules was tense; because he knew this could lead up into an encounter with his mother whom as far as she likely knew he was dead just as he and his father had believed she was dead.

* * *

A/N: Captain Nemo deliverers Korra to Republic City, on its outskirts surprisingly, but in an effort to meet the mother he has never known Jules and the First Mate of the Nautilus (whom I have named after the actor from the 1954 movie Robert J. Wilke who had played the sub's first mate) have gone ashore with Korra. As those three, plus one Naga, are ashore Nemo will be lurking around in waters near Republic City which has now become the Nautilus's new hunting ground in a sense.


	3. Chapter 3 Old Familiar Ties

A/N: Well I decided to give it a little time before I posted this chapter and here it is. Thanks guys for the reviews for the previous chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Old Familiar Ties

Waiting for Tenzin was proving to be increasingly tense for the young man as Jules and First Mate Jonathan waited for an easy twenty minutes before finally just went Jules felt like running out of the building a familiar man with a bald head, a beard, gray eyes and a blue arrow tattooed upon the top of his head. The man was dressed in traditional robes of an Air Bending Master, but while he saw the young man he turned his attention to the First Mate who was actually a man he recognized despite his older appearance.

"Jonathan, is that you?"

"It's been a long time Tenzin."

"You can imagine my surprise when I heard you were here. I thought you and Dakkar was dead," Tenzin inquired.

"Well our survival has been exaggerated, but he is alive as well…I don't wish to go into details out in public at the moment."

"I see…I am aware of what happened to a degree, so I understand."

"Thank you," Jonathan said while a nod.

"Who is this young man?"

"Dakkar's son, Jules Beifong," The First Mate said carefully as Tenzin was surprised. As he looked at the child he did notice similarities between Lin and Dakkar, but he had a little more of his mother's likeness than his father.

Tenzin's jaw dropped before he began, "Her child…survived I thought they had killed him?"

"Luckily Dakkar and I got to him before they could, but we thought Lin was dead."

"I see, but how did that happen?"

"That is better discussed behind closed doors," Jonathan replied in a low voice.

"Oh right sorry about that," Tenzin replied before Jonathan brought up another subject.

"By the way do you know a young woman named Korra from the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Yes I do."

"I think you should know Dakkar and I happened upon her in the South Seas and she has accompanied us to Republic City."

"She has, but," Tenzin began as he quickly checked his surroundings for the young woman. "Where is Korra?"

"About that," The First Mate began as he began what would be a long explanation.

* * *

In another part of the city, a short time later, Korra had been unsurprisingly arrested for her early acts of _heroism _that had caused more damage than the gangsters she had thought. At current the young Avatar had been taken to an interrogation room at Police Headquarters where a female Metalbending Officer was dealing with the young woman holding a clip board reading off of the charges against her.

"Let's see, multiple counts of destruction of private and city property. Not to mention evading arrest," Lin Beifong came around Korra from behind before slamming the clipboard on the table next to her before angrily declaring. "You are in a whole mess of trouble young lady!"

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper," Korra began before Lin interrupted her harshly.

"CAN IT, you should have called the police and stayed out of the way," Lin walked away from Korra head towards the opposite end of the table upon which Korra was handcuffed to.

"I just couldn't sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people; you see I am the Avatar."

"Oh," Lin began obviously not impressed. "I am well aware of who you are and while your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me."

"Alright...fine, then I want to talk to whoever is in charge."

"You are talking to her," Lin began before taking a seat in the chair opposite of Korra upon which she introduced her. "I am Chief Beifong."

"Wait Beifong, Lin Beifong you're Toph's daughter."

_And Jules's mother too… _

"What of it?"

"Then why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends, they saved the world together."

"That's ancient history," Lin replied coldly before shooting back quickly, "And it's got dilly squat to do with the mess you are in right now! You just can't waltz in here and dish out vigilantly justice like you own the place."

Fortunately for Korra before the interrogation could go any further a side panel opened up with a fellow Metalbending Officer announcing. "Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here."

Lin sighed before ordering, "Let him in."

Lin got up from the chair and turned around as the doors to the interrogation room was opened as Tenzin stepped inside, but he wasn't alone as First Mate Jonathan was seen accompanying him. Lin was already facing the councilman with her hands behind her back while Korra seeing the annoyed and displeased look on his face regarded the woman for a moment as Korra began.

"Tenzin, I am sorry…I was on my way to see you when I got a little side tracked."

Tenzin wasn't amused by Korra's statement as he took a deep breath before putting a smile on his face before facing Lin.

"Lin you are looking as a radiant as usual," Tenzin began before the Metalbender cut him off.

"Cut the garbage Tenzin, why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her?"

"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar however will be heading back to the South Pole immediately where she will stay put."

"But," Korra began, but Tenzin interrupted.

"If you would be so kind to drop the charges against Korra I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all of the damages," Tenzin said as Lin regarded him for a moment before looking back at Korra upon which she sighed as she used a simple gesture and metalbending to undo the handcuffs holding Korra to the table.

"Fine…just get her out of my city."

"Thank you Lin, but before I go…you remember Jonathan don't you?"

Lin turned for the first time noticing the older man accompanying the Airbender, but after a moment she remembered the man.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"There is another…more personal matter he wishes to discuss, but this should be done behind closed doors. We can meet at Air Temple Island when you are off duty Lin we have a lot to discuss." Tenzin offered while the look on Lin's face insisted that she wanted to discuss the matter right here and now, but given that Korra was around she relented.

"Fine, but it better be worth my time."

"It will be Lin I assure you, come on Korra."

As the trio left Lin glared at Korra as she preformed the gesture _I'll be watching you_, but Korra also returned the gesture in a more mocking fashion which annoyed the chief of police. A short time later in the animal control office where Naga was being kept, Jules was waiting for them as an officer had gone to the back to get Korra's polar bear dog.

"Tenzin please don't send me back home," Korra said trying to plead with Tenzin.

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus."

"Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said that my destiny was in Republic City."

At the mention of his mother Tenzin's face turned red as he quickly replied. "Don't bring my mother into this."

"Look I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me to become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today and it's totally out of whack. I understand why you need to stay. Republic City does need you, but it needs me too."

Tenzin tried to think of something else to say to counter that, but he couldn't think of the words, but Jules tapped Korra's shoulder as he pointed to Naga as an officer brought out the polar bear dog.

"Is this your polar bear dog Miss?" The officer asked before Naga affectionately licked the side of the man's head.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as a small police boat was speeding across Yue Bay, on it was Lin who was quiet and deep in thought while careful to remain aware of what was ahead of her. But she did take a moment to look up at the statue of Avatar Aang. At that moment Lin began to lose herself down memory lane as she recalled old memories, but it also opened up old wounds.

Lin and Dakkar were visiting each other in Republic City since their academy days they had kept in regular contact as Lin followed in her mother's footsteps and became a Metalbending Police Officer while Dakkar has become a famous inventor in Republic City for developing and creating electricity by means of Firebenders using lightning to power generators enabling electric lightning and other conveniences including radios and such. In fact recently Lin and he were discussing ways to improve the armor worn by Metalbenders Police Offers. As the city kept growing in both size and population new ways of protecting the public and dealing with crime were needed.

Dakkar had become the _Father of Innovation _in Republic City for his intervention of electricity and his next invention of the trolley system that came after.

Yet everyone knew the greatest scientist of Republic City real interests laid in the ocean as he had also created a prototype deep diving suit that operated by means of oxygen being pumped down to a man in a specially made suit allowing for underwater exploration. All of these inventions and innovations made Dakkar a very wealthy man if not among the most wealthy in the entire world.

But of course for all of his success Dakkar was not without his own problems.

His status and his inventions drew the attention of many especially other wealthy families who tried to marry Dakkar, but thus far the man had managed to resist and evade every attempt. But right now his father and mother especially were starting to become involved.

One night as Lin and Dakkar were meeting at his home as they were discussing new ideas for the Police Force, but it was after which was the main focus of the memory. The two were seated at a table enjoying a little small talk and some drinks, but the problem was probably that they had a little too much and it led to something that shouldn't have happened.

Lin and Dakkar became lovers.

They had always been close, but hesitant to take it further. Lin had seen Tenzin a few times, but nothing was really happening but after that night with Dakkar in which she lost her innocence the two kept seeing each more often. However their relationship was discovered when Lin was pregnant with her lover's child which prompted a _scolding _from her mother while Dakkar ended up spending a night in jail for _deflowering _the police chief's daughter. Sokka and Aang got him out the following morning, but Lin and Dakkar did agree it was time for them to get married.

But it was then tragedy chose to strike.

Part of it was because Dakkar had made a shocking break through that would have revolutionized the world, but there were someone who wanted this _key to unlimited power _that Dakkar had discovered and was planning on unveiling it after the wedding, but before it could happen Dakkar and Lin had been kidnapped. Worse yet Lin was on the verge of giving birth, but after she gave birth to a son the child was taken while she was supposed to be killed.

Thankfully Aang and her mother showed up with a good number of the Metalbending Police Force to rescue her, but her child along with Dakkar and his assistant couldn't be found.

Investigating the matter Aang and her mother Toph had discovered the ones behind it were a criminal syndicate comprised of non-benders that had been seeking extreme ways of remove members of the Bending Elite of Republic City which ranged with bombings to simple hit and runs. They were indiscriminate in their bombings and attacks in which even non-benders had ended up victims of their terrorist acts. After a month they had found what remained of their headquarters which was based out of an old Fire Nation refueling station that had been abandoned by the Fire Nation before it was purchased for private ownership.

When Aang and Toph arrived they found the place partially destroyed with signs of a battle having been fought, but they found no signs of Dakkar, his assistant and Lin's child. Their apparent loss devastated Lin, but despite Tenzin's efforts to help her and their old relationship being rekindled briefly it wasn't meant to be.

After sixteen years however it seems Dakkar's assistant was alive, but if he lived then…

_No I'll wait until I see him first. _

Lin arrived at Air Temple Island a short time later parking the police boat at the harbor before disembarking once she secured the boat to the harbor. Besides the ship used by Tenzin and the Air Acolytes to go between the island and Republic City there was another ship Lin hadn't seen before, but she suspected that it likely belonged to the Order of the White Lotus who were going to take the Avatar back to the South Pole. The harbor was deserted as she didn't see anyone present on it, so the Police Chief continued up the steps to the Air Temple itself.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the southern portion of the Mo Ce Sea a passenger liner was under attack from a pirate vessel as a group of Firebenders and Waterbenders were tossing sacks of stolen valuables and cargo the pirates were taking from the ship while a majority of them were holding the terrified passengers at bay. A second pirate ship was nearby providing the additional danger of the ship sinking the vessel should the crew and passengers fail to cooperate.

Among the unfortunate passengers were Hiroshi Sato and his young daughter Asami. They were present on the ship because the passenger liner had been holding a party out at sea; a large charity event, but unfortunately this drew the attention of criminal elements with ties to pirates. Unfortunately they were behind held up with the other party goers and guests.

But off in the distance one of the pirate ships, an old Fire Nation steam ship, exploded before sinking to the ocean depths. The other pirates on the passenger ship as well as those on the second ship were shocked by what was the sinking of their companion ship.

"What on Earth happened?"

"Was there an accident," Asami inquired as her father seemed confused by what had happened as were everyone else.

"What could have caused such a fearsome explosion," Hiroshi asked while the pirates were obviously panicking began fleeing back to their ship before pulling away.

"On deck, floating object off the larboard quarter," The look out in the crows nest shouted as everyone hurried to the Portside as Hiroshi and Asami among other passengers looked out to the distance where they saw something high unexpected. A pair of glowing eyes out in the distance could be seen leading to a number of people making worrying claims.

"IT'S THE SEA MONSTER!"

"The avenging sea monster from the South Seas, why is it this far up north?" A sailor declared.

"Maybe there were no more pirates and criminals, maybe this is the monster's new feeding grounds." A passenger answered.

Asami and Hiroshi had heard the stories, but they didn't really give it any thought. Yet seeing the glowing eyes of the _monster _was enough to convince them that those stories are real. Hiroshi and Asami were fearful that the monster was going to sink their ship, but at that moment coming around from the Starboard side of the ship was the second pirate ship. They wasted no time in firing a barrage of canon fire and other projectiles including fireballs and Earthbending hurled projectiles from their ships while having used the passenger ship as a shield to launch their initial attack.

The ship turned hard to port and began speeding off in the opposite direction and pirates followed as cheering was heard. The pirates as far as they were concerned had the monster on the run as they began pursuing it firing more projectiles at it, but the monster kept showing them its heels as it dodged and evaded everything fired at it. But the pirate ship was moving further and further away from its shield while the people on the passenger ship watched as a seemingly one on one battle between the monster and the pirate ship.

With the pirates gone the photographers onboard recovered their cameras while others brought out spare cameras to begin taking pictures of the battle between the pirates and the beast. As the reporters and photographers went into a photo shoot frenzy the crewmembers of the ship that had gotten free were now resuming efforts to contact help, but also report on the monster. They had been previously stopped when they attempted to send out a distress signal when the pirates boarded their ship, but with the pirates gone they were assuming their efforts.

Meanwhile the battle got more intense as the pirates were getting closer and closer to landing a blow on the monster, but after one strike coming close to nailing the _heels_ of the monster it began turning. It was turning around and on a collision course with the pirate ship…the pirates had been lured away from their shield and now the monster was heading in to take them out. Hiroshi and Asami watched as the monster was quickly closing in on the pirate ship aiming for its starboard side as the ship was desperately trying to escape the monster, but their ship couldn't travel fast enough to get away let alone get out of the monster's path. In a panicked frenzy the people on the civilian ship watched as some crewmembers from the pirate ship were already jumping ship. However those brave enough to remain on board fired whatever they had as even some Firebenders on the deck were firing fire blasts at the approaching monster, but their shots were missing.

Then at last the monster rammed the ship cleaving right through it. As the monster cleared the ship the impact triggered the explosive jelly and other explosive ammunition it was carrying to detonate and sink the ship was as well as killing most if not the entire crew as the ship began to sink to the bottom of the ocean. The monster disappeared not too long afterwards and no one else saw the beast again.

"Where did the monster go," A reporter asked as the desk of the ship was quickly becoming the site of what one would call a frenzy of news reporters. The reporters and photographers onboard had been expecting to get a few pictures of your standard fundraiser charity party, but with the pirate hijacking followed by the monster sinking the pirates the reports had enough material for news that would easily make the front page.

Asami and her father carefully moved away from the growing mob as the boat while alive with excitement as no one had ever gotten this close to the monster. Sure there were witnesses, but none that where reporters and photographers were present.

"Of everything that happened tonight a sea monster sinking pirates is the last thing I expected," Asami commented.

"I heard the claims from members of the transport and delivery department, but I didn't really think about it," Hiroshi admitted.

"Well it's not something a lot of people in Republic City talk about to be fair dad, but now."

"Yes this is going to make the front page in tomorrow's paper for certain."

"I agree dad, but speaking of which we better retire to our cabins or these reports will likely start asking us for our options," Asami advised as Hiroshi and she discreetly made their way back to their cabins that were using for the evening.

* * *

On Air Temple Island, Lin had arrived at the main temple compound after ascending the stairs. Waiting for her was Jonathan and Tenzin. The two men gestured for Lin to follow them, but around the same time Korra and Jules were eating dinner in the Dining Hall along with the other Air Acolytes, but besides them were Tenzin's wife Pema and their two daughters Jinora and Ikki and their youngest child and only son Meelo. Unlike Pema who was a non-bender all three of her children were exceptionally gifted Airbenders.

The Dining Hall itself was what one would expect of Air Nomad culture and design. The interior has several minimalist wall ornaments and supply shelves along with numerous low eating tables and seat cushions. The room was simplistic, with primarily geometrical shapes lining the interior and the many windows on either side of the hall. Jules had to admit there was certainly more elbow room here compared to the Nautilus.

He was a bit nervous, but the food was a completely new experience. But Jules didn't want to be rude so he ate what was before him. Korra on the other hand saw an opportunity to tease and ridicule the young man even more.

"A whole new experience, how does it feel to be eating Land-Food?"

"It's quite good, but if you are trying to tease me it's a bad attempt," Jules shot back.

"Are you some kind of alien," Meelo asked.

"No, but this is my first time on Land," The black haired young man admitted.

"Yeah and you looked scared to set foot on it," Korra admitted unable to resist getting another jab.

"You scarred of Earth, why are you scared of it?" Ikki asked quickly.

"Well it's a first time experience for me. That's all I just didn't know what to expect."

"If you don't mind me asking, where exactly are you from," Pema inquired.

"From the ocean, I spent my whole life out there," Jules replied.

Pema raised an eyebrow before remarking, "Wow."

* * *

As that was happening Tenzin, Lin and Jonathan were together inside the temple Avatar Aang had built and were in deep conversation regarding Jonathan and Dakkar's apparent survival. For the meeting the two were meeting in the attic of the temple and once they were sure they were alone. The oldest among them began the conversation.

"Now that we have some privacy I don't doubt you have a lot of questions Lin."

"Is Dakkar alive as well," Lin demanded.

"He is and…so is your child."

Lin was overcome with a mixture of shock and a bit of anger at this revelation, but seeing her expression the First Mate on the Nautilus raised his hands up defensively.

"We believe you were dead, but its best I explain what exactly happened on our end."

"Please do," Tenzin asked.

"It happened right after Lin and Dakkar were kidnapped. As you know his father Teo and Dakkar's mother, me included as well were kidnapped to be used as leverage. The syndicate at the time wanted the secret to Dakkar's new energy source as well as intending to use him to develop weapons for their cause of ridding the world of bending, but when Dakkar refused to cooperate they cast him into their slave camp prison on that old Fire Nation refueling platform out in the middle of the ocean. I was locked up with him, but no matter what they did he refused to give in even under torture."

"Then what happened?"

"When they failed," The First Mate began as his expression became sadder before answering. "When they failed they tortured his own father and mother to death right before his eyes. They planned on doing the same with you Lin, but they held off waiting for the child to be born so they could use both of you. However Dakkar wasn't going to wait. Their slave prison had a large number of prisoners and Dakkar and I began devising a plan to escape. It wasn't easy, but we convinced the prisoners to work with us…once we were ready we put our plan into action seizing what weapons and tools we could use in our fight for freedom. We lost a lot of fellow prisoners, but we managed to take them by surprise allowing us to gain the upper hand despite our losses. We seized the ship that brought us here and onboard Dakkar and I along with a waterbender prisoner came across the one who was leading the syndicate. It was Lady Ting the young wealthy woman who had tried to get Dakkar's hand in marriage, but it was obvious she was more interested in his wealthy and secrets than him. She had your child and claimed that you had been killed, but as she went into details how you had supposedly died Dakkar was enraged. She tried to use the baby as a shield, but the waterbender with us pulled him away allowing Dakkar to tackle the woman."

Tenzin and Lin were silent before the Chief of Police asked, "What happened next?"

"Dakkar lost complete control of himself as he seized Ting by the neck and began to strangle the life out of her. She couldn't fight him off, but well…I don't think I need to explain what happened," The First Mate said sadly as it was obviously clear that Dakkar had killed the woman. "Once that was over those of us who were left fled the prison on the ship and Dakkar stayed with the baby cradling it while mourning your loss. He changed completely after that."

"But where has he been all this time he should have heard that Lin was alive," Tenzin asked.

"After we escaped we fled beyond all maps until we found a remote and deserted island. Dakkar had no desire to return to Republic City he felt the world had failed him and if he returned he feared any inventions he devise would be abused in the end. He lost faith in the world, so he decided to seek a new world to live in…under the sea."

"How," Lin inquired.

"He had access to his fortunate still, but he couldn't risk being seen so he gave instructions to me and those who decided to follow him. We would build a new vessel that would transverse the seas underwater using a new design Dakkar had thought of, but modified."

"The submarine boat Korra mentioned," Tenzin asked while Jonathan nodded.

"Yes…the Nautilus."

"So all this time Dakkar has been living out at sea all of these years with my son, but where are they now?"

"Dakkar, but he now uses the name Captain Nemo is with the Nautilus out there. However your son Jules Beifong is here on this island right now."

"WHAT, my son…HERE," Lin said as she stood up. "Where is he?"

* * *

Speaking of whom, after dinner Jules decided to accede to Jinora, Ikki and Meelo's wishes and tell them a story. Using a pen and colors the young man drew amusing and adorable deformed characters to tell his story and to give the children a good time. Korra wasn't present, but it was probably for the young woman's own good. After finishing his first set of drawings he began telling his story.

"Living in the ocean was a brave man who commanded a one of a kind submarine," Jules began showing a picture of a deformed chibi-style Captain Nemo driving a suitably cartoonish Nautilus. "He battled injustice on the high seas sinking pirates whenever he came across them until one day after sinking another pirate ship while his submarine was stopped and the brave captain was making repairs the sea swept in trouble."

Jules explained as showed a second picture of his father in a diving suit underwater checking the rudder of the Nautilus while above water a mean and rather villainous looking cartoon Korra was on the deck of the Nautilus attempting to invade it.

"This troublesome and very rude intruder was quickly stopped by the brave captain who had a few surprises to protect him," Jules said as he showed a second picture of Korra getting zapped by the electrified stairway trap Nemo had caught her in. The cartoonish way in which the _Korra _in the story was being shocked was amusing to the children who either was unaware of whom Jules was poking fun at or more likely they were, but they were just enjoying the story.

"That story is a lie?" Korra said standing behind Jules said with her arms over her chest.

"It's a true story after all, but I did make it a little more kid friendly."

"I liked it!" Ikki replied happily while Jinora enjoyed it, but she didn't show it as much as her younger sister while Meelo had fallen asleep.

Suddenly the group was interrupted by the arrival of Lin, Tenzin and the First Mate. The earlier smile and confidence drained from Jules's face as he instantly recognized the uniform Lin was wearing and it didn't take much after that to realize who she was. Sixteen years after she had brought him into the world Lin Beifong was looking at her child who had grown. He had her eyes and her father's hair, although he resembled Lin a little more than his father. Of course he was obviously lacking his mother's bending abilities, but it wasn't overly important given that Jules was a multi talented young man.

A bit afraid Jules reached into his shirt and pulled out something that Lin recognized. It was a small pendant that was obviously homemade, but besides the black wire that was attached to an object her mother Toph Beifong possessed. It was the black bracelet made from the _space earth_, but truly it was from a meteorite that had fallen in the Fire Nation during her mother's original adventures with Avatar Aang. Kneeling down before the child Lin took the bracelet into her hand and easily confirmed it was the genuine article having wanted to give it to her child, but it was taken from her along with her child likely to prove to Dakkar in prison that the child was his.

Without a second thought and not caring who was in the room, Lin embraced her son in a tight hug.

"Mother…"

* * *

A/N: Well that's the chapter for this time around and Lin and Jules have finally met. Now next chapter I'll provide a more detailed flashback in Nemo's time in jail after Toph found the man who had *ahem* knocked up her daughter.

Thanks in advance for the reviews they are very much appreciated.


End file.
